


You're Not Alone

by LovelyDelight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Protective Magnus Bane, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDelight/pseuds/LovelyDelight
Summary: Alec and his family had kept a secret for 10 years. Alec is half shadowhunter half warlock. No one really knows how it happened. Alec's parents died when he was only 10 years old. When they died a new head of the institute arrived. His name is Victor Aldertree and when he found out what Alec was, they locked him up in a room at the institute away from every other shadow hunter.  8 years later Aldertree calls on the highest Warlock to reinforce the wards and that's when he finds no other than Alexander Lightwood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head and I decided to make a story out of it.  
> Don't worry I will still be updating my other story as well (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It was 9 in the morning when Magnus got the call. He never liked visiting the institute and he only did it because they paid him greatly for it. Besides reinforcing the wards wasn't a hard thing to do so every few months when Magnus got the call he didn't mind. He just hoped that he didn't run into Victor while there because he hated the man. He was however a little better than the Lightwoods. Magnus hated Robert and Maryse Lightwood. They were judgmental and cruel and they always had it out for any downworlder. He knew that the they also had two kids and adopted another. Isabelle, Max, and Jace were their names. However their youngest one Max died along with Maryse and Robert. Magnus shook his head getting rid of the thoughts and decided to get out of bed and get himself ready. Two hours later he decided it was finally time to portal to the institute.

When he stepped through the portal and into the institute he was surprised to be greeted with Isabelle Lightwood her self. She was one of the few nephlim that Magnus could actually stand to be around. She was nothing like her parents which was surprising. They would from time to time talk about fashion as well.  
"Ah darling Isabelle. Good to see you." Magnus said as Isabelle pulled him into a hug.  
Isabelle laughed and let Magnus go. "Good to see you as well. Aldertree told me you were coming by and that I needed to be here when you arrived."  
Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Typical. He doesn't trust me to be by myself I see."  
"Well I know you hate this place so you should probably get started." Isabelle replied with a fond smile.

Magnus nodded and started with the ops center. He moved then to the kitchen, the training room, the hall ways, every room he could get too.  
An hour later he was almost done. He just had to do one more hall way and he would be done. As he stepped into the first bed room Isabelle turned to him and told him that she had to go check on something and she would be right back.  
Magnus nodded and continued to work. When he was done with that one he got to work on the next room and then the next. Finally he reached the end of the hall and that's when something started to feel off. When he reached the end he noticed a door he had never seen before. When he tried to open it he found out it was locked. He rolled his eyes and the thought of these shadow hunters being so secretive. When he snapped his fingers he heard the door unlock and when he opened it he found the room completely pitch black. He felt up the wall next to him until he found the light switch. When he did he closed the door because he didn't want anyone knowing he was in there. When he turned around he gasped at what he saw.

In the middle of the room was a small beat up bed, and on that bed was something he had never seen before. A boy who looked about 18 was leaning up against the headboard of the bed, but that wasn't the strange part. Along his body were runes letting him know he was a shadow hunter, but on the side of the boys neck were shiny blackish blue scales that went all the way down to his left hand. He also had claws on that hand as well. As Magnus took a step closer he saw that the boys arms were cuffed to the head board and that his legs were strapped down. He had tape over his mouth and his eyes were closed with dark bags under them. He looked pale and thin. There were scars all around his body and not from the runes. When he got much closer he also noticed that some of his scales had been ripped off of him. Looking at the poor boy made Magnus feel sick.

When Magnus finally got to the bed he was about to touch the boy's arm when he saw the boys eyes snap open and Magnus gasped once more. The boys eyes were bright blue and they were glowing. Magnus knew that his scales and claws and eyes were all part of a warlocks mark. Magnus couldn't help but think why were they keeping him here? Why was he locked up. At first he thought that the boy was dangerous and bad when he looked into the boy's eyes he saw nothing but pain and fear.

Magnus slowly reached over and when his hand got close to the tape on the boys mouth the boy flinched and tried to get back as far as he could from Magnus.  
"No, it's okay sweetheart." Magnus whispered. He finally slowly pulled the tape off of the boy and when he did the boy started to speak.  
"Plea...please....don't.....no....no more..." the boy whimpered. Seeing the redness around the boys mouth and the outline from where the tape was told Magnus that the tape on his mouth had been there for a very long time and he knew it was probably hard for the boy to use his voice.  
"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Magnus spoke softly. 

The boy however didn't believe him. He just shook his head and looked the other way.  
"Who did this to you?" Magnus asked and that's when the boy turned his head.  
"You're.....you're not.....one of...of them?"  
"One of who darling?" Magnus asked.  
"The...Clave."  
Magnus shook his head and that's when he decided he needed to boy to trust him. He closed his eyes and let his glamour drop. When he opened his eyes the boy gasped when he saw Magnus's cat eyes.

"I'm a warlock. Like you in a way." Magnus said.  
"oh." Was all that the boy said.  
"What's your name?"  
"Al...Alexan....der...Light..wood."

Magnus froze. Robert and Maryse had another kid? How did he not know? How did any one not know? Why were Isabelle and Jace just letting their brother sit in here?  
When there was a sound of the door opening and closing and a gasp coming from behind him it unfroze Magnus. He turned around to see Isabelle standing right behind him.  
When he looked back at Alec he saw the scared expression turn into something that made his blood go cold. He saw nothing but anger and rage on Alec's face.  
"Get..out!" Alec said almost yelling.  
Isabelle took a step closer and was now standing by Magnus. "No...Alec no."

Isabelle then grabbed Magnus's arm and pulled him away from Alec and towards the other side of the room.  
"By the angel. I'm so glad you found out. You have to get him out of here Magnus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudo's and comments you guys.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alec watched as his sister dragged the warlock away. He still didn't know what his name was and he didn't know if the warlock was there to hurt or help Alec.   
He had no idea why his sister was here. Why she came back to this room after all those years of leaving him alone. He hated her for leaving him, for not coming back.  
When Alec was first locked up Isabelle and Jace had arrived everyday telling him that they would find a way to get him out of there. That they loved him and they weren't going to give up on him. But on his 14th birthday was the last day that they arrived. They told him that they couldn't visit him anymore and that they were sorry.  
Alec begged them to tell him why they couldn't visit any more but he got no answer. He begged them to stay but they turned their backs on him and left.

It broke his heart. The only thing that kept him fighting was seeing his siblings and when his brother and sister didn't show up, he stopped trying. He gave up and he just wanted to die. His siblings kept him strong but after a while of them not showing up, it got to him. He hated having no one to talk too. He hated what the Clave was doing to him just because he was different and the Clave hates anything that is different from the ordinary nephlim. Aldertree was the worst of them all.   
As Alec kept his eyes on his sister and the warlock he tried to listen to what they were saying but Alec was just so damn tired that he fell asleep.

"What? Isabelle what's going on? Why is your brother locked up?" Magnus asked folding his arms in front of him.

"I can't explain now Magnus, Victor is probably looking for us right now and if he catches us in here... it's only going to make everything worse for Alec. Just please get him out of here. Take him to your loft or something. I'll explain everything when I can just please Magus. I can't stand to see my brother like this any more. I can't stand to hear him screaming out for us to help him, to....to make it stop." Isabelle replied as she wiped away a tear failing down her cheek. 

Magnus sighed. He had no idea what was going on and he wanted...no he needed answers. But he also knew that Isabelle was right. That poor boy needed help and Magnus was going to do just that. When he turned his head to look at Alec his heart ached even more. Alec's head drooping down and he could tell he was asleep. Alec looked so week and so hurt that Magnus had to get him out now.

"Okay I'll do it. But they're going to figure out who broke him out and when they do they'll come looking for me." Magnus said turning back towards Isabelle.

"No they won't. I have a plan Magnus. Trust me okay?" Isabelle pleaded.

"Alright alright." Magnus responded.

Magnus walked over to Alec and snapped his fingers. The cuffs unlocked and the rope tying his legs down came undone. He then walked over to a wall and started to open up a portal. Once it was open he walked back over to Alec and scooped him up into his arms. He looked down at him and frowned as he gently pushed the hair our of his face. Once Alec was fully in his arms Magnus heard Alec whimper but was glad when he didn't wake up. Alec really needed the rest.

"You're okay, You're going to be okay." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear.

Magnus sighed and looked at Isabelle. "When you contact me, It has to be through fire message. Not phone because they can track it. And you are going to explain this to me Isabelle and in person. All of this do you understand?"

"Of course. Now go. Help my brother. Jace and I will be over tomorrow sometime. I will send you a fire message first thing in the morning letting you know when we will be over."  
Isabelle replied. She walked over to them and kissed her brother on the forehead. "I'm sorry." She whispered and turned away and left the room.

When the door closed behind Isabelle, he locked the door so it made it look like no one had broken in. He then walked over to the portal with Alec in his arms and stepped through. When they were in his loft he walked into his bed room and laid Alec down on his bed. He looked at Alec's scales and knew he needed to heal him. Half of his scales were torn of the poor boy, there were fresh scars covering his body from who knows what, his wrists were bruised and deeply cut from the cuffs and Magnus didn't want to know what else had happened to Alec but he knew once Alec woke up that they were going to have to talk.

Magnus snapped his fingers once again and Alec's shirt which was torn and bloody was removed. Once his shirt was gone Magnus couldn't help but stare. He knew he shouldn't be looking at Alec like this when the boy was hurt but he couldn't help it. The runes covering his torso and the beautiful scales that were still there were gorgeous. He was built and had abs and when he looked up at Alec's face, for the first time since he's seen Alec, he realized just how beautiful the boy really was. Magnus shook his head and looked back at Alec's chest. There were cuts and bruises and scars and it looked like they were pretty painful. 

Magnus held his hands over the boy and got to work. The bruises began to disappear, the scars began to heal much better but some of the cuts weren't going away. He had no idea why or what had happened to the boy. Magnus knew he wasn't really amazing at healing so he did the only thing he could think of. He took out his phone and called one of his best friends and someone he could trust. He called Catarina Loss, who was another warlock and one of the best healers Magnus knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudo's and comments!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

About five minutes after calling Catarina a portal opened up in his bedroom and Cat stepped through. Magnus was by Alec's side while gently wiping Alec's forehead with a wash cloth. He didn't notice Cat was there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw her looking at Alec with a frown on her face. She then looked down at Alec and nodded in the direction of the room letting him know that she wanted to talk to him without waking the poor boy up. Magnus nodded and wiped his forehead one more time before getting up and walking out the room right behind Catarina.

"Magnus. Is he....part shadowhunter part warlock?" Cat asked.

"I believe so yes." Magnus replied glancing back at the room.

"How did he get here?" 

"i was reinforcing the wards at the institute when I came across a locked door. Of course my curiosity got the best of me so I opened the door, and Cat...you should of seen it. It was awful." Magnus replied as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Cat frowned and placed her hand on his arm. "What happened?"

"When I opened the door I saw Alexander chained to a bed. His legs were strapped down, his hands cuffed to the head board and his mouth was taped shut. His shirt was ripped and torn and bloody. The scales on his body were ripped off but luckily I healed them up so they should be growing back. But Cat...when I got to him he kept on saying please no more. I don't know what happened to him but what ever it was it's bad Cat. i healed most of him but some of the cuts aren't healing which Is why I called you here."

"Okay. I'll try to do my best. Do you know who did this to him?"

"He said the Clave. Oh and you know what else? He's a Lightwood Cat."

Cat gasped and held a hand over her mouth. She knew all about the Lightwoods but she had no idea that there was another kid. It didn't make sense. How was this boy part warlock? Why did they lock him up? Well Cat had a good idea why. The Clave hated anything that was different.

"Why didn't Isabelle or Jace say anything Magnus? Or his parents when they were alive? Is this boy dangerous?"

Magnus shook his head. "No. There is no way he can be dangerous. Not on purpose anyways. He doesn't have a bad bone in him, I can feel it. However his sister wanted me to get him out of that room so that's why he's here. She told me that her and Jace are coming over to try and explain everything to me."

Cat nodded and was about to speak when they heard a whimper coming from the bed room. Magnus ran into the room and saw that Alec's eyes were open and he was trying to sit up but managed to fall back down. He heard Alec whimper again and he knew that Alec was in pain. Magnus rushed over and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're okay sweetheart. My friend Cat is going to help you okay?" 

Alec looked up and nodded. Magnus was about to move out of the way to let Cat come over when he felt on a hand on his wrist. He looked down and saw the hand belonged to Alec. He sat back down and grabbed his hand.

"Yes darling?" Magnus asked trying to concentrate on Alec's face but it was so hard when Alec was on his bed shirtless.

"You never told me your name." Alec said shyly.

Magnus smiled. "It's Magnus. Now let my good friend take a look at you alright?"

Alec nodded and Magnus got up again. Cat patted him on the shoulder and walked around the bed to stand where Magnus was. Cat turned to look at Magnus and asked if he could get a glass of water. Magnus nodded and left the room. Cat then turned her attention on Alec and gently moved the hair that was in his eyes behind his ear. She then scanned his chest and saw the cuts that Magnus were talking about. She held her hands over his body and closed her eyes. Cat gasped when she felt poison in his body. Magnus arrived with the water and then ten minutes later the cuts started to heal. She fell back on to the ground when she was done. She was exhausted.

"Cat? Are you alright?" Magnus asked placing the glass of water on the night stand and rushed over to her side.

Cat nodded. "I will be. He had a bunch of different kind of liquids in his body that shouldn't be there. Some were poisonous and the others..I have no idea what they were."

"I'll have to ask Isabelle about that. Maybe she will know." Magnus mumbled.

"Maybe ask the boy too. I know he's been through a lot but he's the one who went through all of that. He might know." Cat replied.

Magnus nodded and then helped her up. "Do you want to rest in one of my guest rooms?" 

"No. I have enough strength to portal me back to my home." Cat replied. 

Cat then walked over to Alec who was looking up at the ceiling with half opened eyes. Alec looked tired and pale but at least he was healing. Even though Cat didn't know Alec, she felt an affection for him. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Alec smiled at her and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it telling him that he was going to be just fine. When she was done talking to Alec she walked over to Magnus and pulled him into a hug.

"He needs to rest. Keep him in the bed for at least a day. He might need help walking since he hasn't used his legs in a while. Make sure he eats and sleeps Magnus. If anything happens I want you to call me right away. I don't know but theres something about him that I can't help but to care about him." 

Magnus nodded. "I know what you mean. I will take good care of him Cat. It was good seeing you again."

Cat smiled and pulled back from the hug, she then cupped his face and nodded. "It was good seeing you as well. Talk to you soon Magnus." 

Cat then turned around and created a portal. She took one last look at Magnus and Alec and then stepped through. Once the portal closed, Magnus walked over to the bed Alec was on and climbed on it so he could sit next to Alec. He looked over and saw Alec trying to sit up but he just placed a hand on his chest and held him down.

"Not right now darling. You need to rest." 

Alec sighed and nodded. "Thank you." 

"For what?"

"For....for getting me out of there. It was torture being in there. I don't think I could handle being in there another day." Alec whispered.

"Alexander? What did they do to you?" Magnus asked.

Alec closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't...I don't want to talk about it. At least not today okay Magnus?"

"Okay darling. Can I ask you another question?"

Alec opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Magnus. There was something about Magnus that he knew he could trust. After going through what he went through his trust in people disappeared and he built a wall up. But being with Magnus, talking with Magnus, he felt safe and it was weird. He didn't know what to do about that but he knew that if Magnus was going to help that he needed answers so Alec tried to do his best.

"Sure." Alec replied.

"Do you know what you are?"

"My mother, she told me I was a hybrid. Part Shadowhunter and Warlock. No one knows how it happened though." 

"I see. And have you done magic before?"

Alec sighed and shook his head. "No. My parents didn't like my magic and they told me to never try to use it. The only magic I could use was to glamour my warlock mark. I had no one to teach me how to use my magic. In my parents eyes I was a disapointment for even being born this way. I don't even know if I still have it. Being in that room...it took all my strength and when I couldn't hold the glamour any more I had to drop it."

"How did they find out? Why did they lock you up?" Magnus asked.

"I...I'm tired Magnus. Can we talk about this later?" Alec asked. 

Magnus looked over at Alec and saw his eyes fluttering shut. He could see the exhaustion from the beautiful boy next to him and he nodded,

"Of course sweetheart. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Magnus replied and grabbed Alec's hand lifting it up to his lips and placed a gently kiss on it. Alec then fell fast asleep as soon as Magnus dropped his hand gently. Magnus watched Alec and promised himself that he wouldn't let this boy be taken and tortured ever again. He didn't know why he was having such strong feelings for a boy he had just met but he didn't really mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudo's and comments!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Alec woke up he freaked out. He looked around the room frantically until his eyes landed on Magnus who was walking towards him. Alec then looked down at his wrists and sighed with relief. He sighed and started to rub at his wrists switching hands each time. When he looked back up he saw Magnus sit down on the bed next to him and hand him a cup of green tea. Alec nodded his head in a thank you and took a sip. It was good and it helped relive the pain that was in his throat. 

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked. "You freaked out for a minute when you woke up." 

"I...I thought I was back in that room for a minute. I'm sorry." Alec replied as he looked back down at his wrists. 

Alec still had bruising from the cuffs but they were starting to look better than before. He started to rub them once more. It was a habit he did when ever the clave would unlock the cuffs just so that they could do something to his hands. It was awful.

"Oh sweet pea." Magnus said softly and ran a hand through Alec's hair. 

When Alec felt Magnus touch him he flinched causing Magnus to pull back his hand. Alec bit his lip and looked away. He didn't mean to flinch or make Magnus feel bad about it but he couldn't help it. He just wanted his life to be normal and it wasn't.

"Alexander, look at me darling." Magnus said.

Alec slowly turned his head and was now looking at Magnus. "What?" Alec asked.

"It's okay." Magnus whispered.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Darling, while you were asleep I got a fire message. Your sister Isabelle and brother Jace are one their way over."

Alec's eyes snapped open and Magnus could see the anger and pain in his eyes. Suddenly black sparks were coming off of Alec's finger tips.  
Magnus had never seen anything like it. Usually the color of magic was blue or orange or sometimes purple but never black.  
Suddenly the mug that had tea in it shattered. The glass and tea ended up all over the bed but luckily not on either Magnus or Alec.

"I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean it Magnus. I'm so so so sorry." Alec said as his eyes widened at the mess he made.

Magnus shook his head and with a snap of his fingers the mess was cleaned up. "Nothing to be sorry about darling."

"Why are them coming here Magnus? Why?" Alec asked.

"Because I need them to explain some things to me and they wanted to see you. They love you Alexander. You're their family." 

Alec laughed and shook his head. He got the same cold expression back on his face. 

"They don't want to see me Magnus. They think I'm a monster. Did you know that when I first got locked up they only showed up for about a year. Them visiting me was the only thing that kept me going, that kept me wanting to live. But one day they stopped. They told me that they couldn't see me any more and when I asked them why....they didn't give me an answer. I saw the look on their faces though. Their faces were full of hate and disgust every time they looked at me. They left me alone Magnus. I was scared and they just left me." 

"Alexander...there must be a good reason for what they did." 

Alec shook his head. "No. I don't want to see them. Please don't make me see them. Please." Alec begged.

When Magnus looked into Alec's eyes he could see the coldness gone but instead he saw the same pain and sadness back in his eyes. He then saw a tear roll down Alec's face and it broke Magnus's heart. He slowly reached out and wiped the tear away with his thumb. When Alec didn't flinch he gently cupped Alec's face. Suddenly the buzzer to Magnus's door went off and Magnus knew it was his siblings that had arrived. 

"Okay darling. You can stay in here until they're gone. I won't let them see you okay?" 

Alec nodded and leaned into Magnus's hand. 

Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers causing a sandwich to appear on Alec's lap. He then reached over and felt Alec's forehead. He was running a fever.  
"Damn it." Magnus mumbled to himself.

"What?" Alec asked.

"Nothing sweetheart. I just need you to take some of these pills for me okay?" Magnus asked as he made pills appear in his hand along with a water bottle.

"They...they won't hurt me will they?" Alec asked with fear in his voice.

Magnus wanted to kill every last person who had hurt Alec. How could they just hurt him? Because he was different? Because they thought he was dangerous when they didn't even know him? It didn't make any sense and Magnus was angry. He closed his eyes trying to get his emotions back under control. After taking a few deep breaths he opened them and looked at Alec who was watching him.

"I promise you Alexander. They won't hurt you. Only help you. Do you trust me?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know why...but yes." 

Magnus smiled and told Alec to take the pills and eat. He needed to get his strength back and it wasn't good for an eighteen year old boy to be that skinny. He then told Alec that he's going to go let his siblings in and that he promised he wouldn't let his siblings into this room. Alec nodded and watched Magnus leave. Once out of the bed room he heard the buzzer go off once again and Magnus rolled his eyes. He walked over to his door and opened it to find not only Jace and Isabelle but a red head and he knew exactly who it was.

"Jace, Isabelle, and Clarissa. Please come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Short chapter but I promise the next one will be really long. (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudo's and comments!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"You know who I am?" Clary asked as they made their way inside Magnus's loft. 

"I do yes. However you three aren't here to talk about that. So please sit down so we can talk." Magnus replied.

The four of them made their way to the couch and chairs and they all sat down. Magnus looked at each of them and then at Clary. If she was here then that means she must know about Alec and the position he used to be in. But why? Why did she know?

"Why are you here Clary?" Magnus asked speaking up.

"I've been wanting to know the same thing." Isabelle mumbled as she glared at Clary.

"Because Jace told me about how you got...got that thing out and he's now here." Clary said fidgiting in her seat.

Magnus's expression turned cold. "Excuse me? Alexander is not a thing."

"He's our brother Clary. Stop calling him a thing!" Isabelle said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"He's not normal though. I just don't understand what he is." Clary replied.

"Can we just get to why we're here?" Jace asked.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Of course you want to change the subject... You know you should be defending your brother, your parabatai but you're not all because of a pretty girl." 

"Isabelle! I love Alec you know that! Clary has nothing to do with this." Jace responded.

"Of course not." Isabelle mumbled.

Magnus rolled his eyes and stood up. He headed towards the kitchen to make some tea for them all. He knew he could just snap his fingers and they would each have the tea in their hands in a second but he wanted the siblings and Clary to sort things out. Now he understood why Alec didn't want to see his siblings any more. Okay well Jace he understood but Isabelle? Why didn't Alec want to see her? She was defending him. He knew he would have to get to the bottom of it. Once the tea was made, Magnus walked back to the three and handed them each a mug. 

"So this is how it's going to work. I'll be the one asking questions not you. You don't deserve to ask me any questions. Not yet anyways. Do I make my self clear shadowhutners?"

Jace was about to protest but was interrupted by Isabelle and Clary both saying yes. Magnus smiled, took a sip of his tea, and then sat it down on the table in front of the couch.  
Magnus then folded his hands on his lap and took a deep breath in and out.

"So how long has your brother been locked up?" 

"For about eight years." Isabelle said softly. 

Magnus closed his eyes and shook his head. That poor boy had been scared for eight years. It made Magnus furious.

"And why did they lock him up?" Magnus asked.

"I think it would be best to explain some things first about Alec." Isabelle replied.

Magnus nodded his head letting know Isabelle to go ahead and talk.

"When Alec was first born he showed no signs of being half warlock. That is until a month later. Alec was crying in his crib and my mother went to go check on him. When she did she saw his warlock mark. The scales down his neck, shoulder, and arm. His glowing eyes. Mother didn't want to touch him at first. So she had a warlock who was visiting the institute at the time to come and look at him. She also had our father be there as well. When the warlock got there she examined him and she told our mom that he was a hybrid. Part nephlim part warlock. She also told her and my father that when he was born, he was born glamouring his warlock mark. Our parents asked how this happened and unfortunately the warlock had no idea. When my dad asked her how to get rid of the warlock part of him, the warlock turned on her heal and left.

Ever since then Alec hid his warlock mark. Even as a baby. The only time he would show it when Alec cried as a baby and even then he rarely cried. Ever since then our parents told Alec to always hide his warlock mark and he did. When Alec was about seven years old was the first time Alec showed his magic. He was in the kitchen and he saw the cookies on the counter. Our mom told him that he couldn't have one until have diner but Alec couldn't wait. I mean what little kid could you know? So when he tried to reach the bowl he realized he was to short. But then suddenly Alec's finger tips started to glow with magic and with in seconds the cookie was in his hand. My mother saw the whole thing and she yelled at him saying using magic was bad and dangerous and to never do it again. And of course it was Alec so he obeyed. That year was the year we got Jace as well.

The day before Alec's tenth birthday, our parents and Max had died. They were at a meeting at a different institute and Max was to young so they had to take him with them.  
An attack happened at the institute and no one survived. The weird thing is no one knows who attacked the institute and we can't get answers because the only ones who were there are dead. So the next day was when we got a new head of the institute. His name is Victor Aldertree but I bet you already know that. He's the one who told us that our parents and Max died. I've never seen Alec so devastated. When he told us the news, Alec dropped to his knees and started to sob. What he didn't realize is that his glamour had dropped and his warlock mark was showing. Aldertree saw how Alec had both runes and a warlock mark and he called Alec a monster. He called a few other shadowhunters over and they picked him up. I yelled at them to let him go and so did Jace. But Aldertree just shook his head and told us that they were going to lock our monster of a brother up so he couldn't hurt anyone else and because he wasn't normal."

Isabelle stopped and took a deep breath in and out. She felt like crying but she knew she couldn't, not right now. So instead she grabbed her mug of tea and took a sip.

"What did they do to him? Alexander is really week and he had poison in him. Why would they do that to him? What were they trying to achieve?" Magnus asked.

This time it was Jace's turn to speak. "They experimented on him. They wanted to know how he was born the way he was. If it wasn't aldertree it was someone from the Clave who would do awful things to Alec. They would inject him with who knows what. They would torture him so he could tell them what he did to get to be part warock. And of course Alec didn't know but they didn't believe him and they kept on hurting him. Everyday they would put random runes on his body to make sure he was still part nephlim. They would also cut him so they could see if it glowed when they did. I have no idea where they got these ideas from but it isn't right. We don't really know much about what they did to Alec. You would have to ask him. However what we did know is that he was in pain everyday from the sound of him screaming in pain." 

Magnus shook his head. He couldn't believe this. Alec was only a child when they started to hurt him. He knew he hated the Clave and nephlim but hearing this story only made his hate for them grow even stronger. 

"I think we should take a little break. Ten minutes tops. When I come back, I'm going to ask you one more question and you better be honest with me." Magnus said looking at Jace and Isabelle. He then turned on his heal and headed towards his bedroom where Alec was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudo's and comments!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Magnus opened the door to his room, he saw Alec on his bed laying down. However Alec was moving a lot under the covers and whimpering.   
Magnus closed the door and ran straight towards him. When he got to the bed he placed a hand on top of Alec's forehead and frowned. He still had a fever. 

"Alexander. What are you doing sweetheart?" Magnus asked as he snapped his fingers and made a cold wash cloth appear in his hands.

"I'm freezing and uncomfortable." Alec replied.

"You have another fever darling. I wish I knew what they gave you that's making you like this. But don't worry, Cat said it should pass by tomorrow." Magnus said and placed the wash cloth on top of Alec's forehead.

"They...they wanted to take my warlock mark away." Alec said closing his eyes and pulling the covers up to his chin. "That's why some of my scales are missing. They thought that...that if they pulled them off that I would go back to normal. It hurt Magnus. It hurt so bad."

Magnus was furious. He was going to have to have a talk with whoever was doing this to Alec.   
"Who was in charge of this Alexander? I know you said the Clave were involve but who was the one who wanted this done?" 

"Aldertree." Alec said.

"Is that all they were going to do? Pull out your scales?" Magnus asked gently.

Alec shook his head. "No. They....they kept on saying how my eyes were disgusting. How no one's eyes should glow like that. Right before you got me out they were talking about using a laser on my eyes. I don't know what it was but....it didn't sound good."

Magnus closed his eyes. He knew that feeling all too well. When ever he showed people his eyes they would either run away in fear or look at him with disgust. He knew what Alec would be feeling when they told him those awful things. He grabbed Alec's hand and started to rub the back of it with his hand.

"I for one think your eyes are gorgeous. And about your scales.They'll grow back okay?" 

Alec nodded. "Thank you. I think your eyes are gorgeous too." 

Magnus's heart began to flutter. He didn't know why he was feeling this way when he only had just met the boy but Alec unlocked something in him.   
It was crazy to think that Magnus was starting to get feelings for this boy, especially with what had happened with Camille. 

"I have to get back out there darling. Your siblings are still here. I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" 

"Okay." Alec said weakly.

Magnus brought the hand he was holding up to his lips and kissed it. He then gently sat it down and made his way to the door.  
"If your fever gets worse or something else happens call for me okay?"

"Alright Magnus."

Magnus smiled at him and then turned around and opened the door. When he closed the door he saw Isabelle and Jace looking right at him.

"Is our brother in there?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes." Magnus replied not moving away from the door.

"Let us see him." Jace responded. 

"No. He doesn't want to see you. He has a good reason for it too." 

"Just let us see him Magnus! Please." Isabelle begged.

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Tell you what. We're going to talk some more and then once we're done I'll go and ask your brother if he wants to see you guys again."

Jace and Isabelle seemed somewhat okay with that answer so they walked back towards the couch and sat down. Magnus looked back at the door and then walked over to the other shadow hunters that were in his home. He sat down on the other side of them and looked at the two. He then looked over and saw Clary who was sitting down this whole time move over to where Jace was. Magnus rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it.

"So I want you to tell me why exactly you stopped seeing your brother." Magnus said.

"What did he tell you?" Jace asked.

"He told me that after a while you two stopped showing up. Did you know that you two visiting him was the only thing that kept him going. So when you stopped showing up, you can imagine how your lovely brother was feeling. You two were supposed to be there for him. Why did you stop being there for him? Please explain it to me because from what Alexander told me, you two make me very angry."

"It's complicated." Isabelle said avoiding Magnus's gaze by looking at the floor.

"We got time. Start talking. If you don't then I'm going to ask you to leave."

"We couldn't take it anymore okay? We couldn't handle seeing our brother that we love in so much pain and sadness. We couldn't handle the way he looked at us like we were going to help him when we couldn't." Isabelle said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We couldn't help him because Aldertree was watching out every move. We tried to figure out ways to get him out of there but every time we got a plan, Aldertree would figure it out." Jace added.

"So you just stopped showing up because you couldn't look at your brother anymore? That's selfish." Magnus spat.

"You weren't there Magnus. You didn't hear him scream every day. You didn't see how much pain he was in or the sadness in his eyes. So yes one day we stopped showing up because we just couldn't handle it anymore." Isabelle replied.

Magnus stood up and started to pace the room. "Do you know how stupid that sounds? For one, I did see how much pain he was in. Do you remember that I'm the one who found him and got him out? I saw how weak and tired and scared he was so your excuse of I didn't see him is a bad one. And I might of not heard his screams but I can only Imagine and I would never ever leave him because of that. Sure it would be hard but he needed you! He loved you, he still does and you two turning your backs on him....I can't even look at you right now. Seeing you two was the highlight of his days. You were the ones who kept him going, you were the reasons why he put up a fight. So now matter how hard it was, you should of been there for him no matter what. I'm gong to go see Alexander. You can see your way out." 

"Magnus, I thought you would ask him." This time it was Clary who spoke.

Magnus shook his head. "And I will, however you're not seeing him today. You don't even deserve to see him. Yes I will ask him and if he says he wants to see you then I will send you a fire message. But if he doesn't then oh well. Now get out. All three of you leave." Magnus said and this time he let his glamour drop and his cat eyes were showing.

He heard Clary gasp and then the three of them left Magnus's loft. Once they were gone, Magnus slammed his door shut. He had to calm down before he went back into his bedroom to see Alec. He then leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes. After a while he was finally calm and headed towards his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudo's and comments!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Magnus walked back into his room he saw Alec fast asleep. Magnus sighed and walked over to the bed. Alec looked so peaceful and beautiful and it broke his heart that so much pain and misery had happened to the poor boy. He then gently placed his hand on top of Alec's forehead and sighed with relief that the fever had gone down. Magnus was about to sit down when the buzzer to his door went off. He groaned and walked back to the door. He took one last glance at Alec and then slowly and quietly closed the bedroom door. Magnus walked over to his door and opened it. He saw it was a vampire named Grace. Magnus had totally forgot he had a client today.

"Hello Magnus." 

"Grace my dear, come on in." 

Grace smiled and made her way inside. The sun wasn't out due to the clouds and rain so Grace was able to walk outside. Magnus led Grace over to the living room and they both sat down on Magnus's couch. When Magnus looked over at Grace he could tell that the vampire was tense.

"So what brings you here today?" Magnus asked.

"Well I was actually sent by Camille. She wants you to put up some wards around the Hotel Dumort." 

"No." 

"Come on Magnus. You might not even run into her." Grace pleaded.

"I don't care. If Camille wants something from me then she should ask me her self." Magnus replied.

\----  
Alec had just woken up when Magnus left the room. He sighed and sat up. He was tired of laying down, he wanted to get up and stretch his legs, so that's exactly what he did. When he stood up his legs felt a shaky. After all most of his life he has been laying or sitting never standing due to being chained down. Alec took a step and then another one until he realized he was in Magnus's bathroom. When he looked up he saw his own reflection staring back at him in the mirror. He looked weak and pale and skinny and Alec hated looking at himself. Especially his warlock mark. Looking at his scales that were starting to heal and his bright glowing blue eyes, he couldn't help but think back to all those words that Aldertree and the others have told him. Disgusting, unnatural, freak. 

Alec shook his head trying to hold back the tears. He then closed his eyes and when he felt strong enough he put a glamour on so that his scales and eyes were hidden. Where the scales were, there was now just skin. His glowing blue eyes had changed into regular hazel human eyes. When he opened his eyes and looked into the mirror once more, he saw that he looked like a regular shadow hunter. Runes scattered all over his body, most of them that were put there by some one else. Alec then realized that he hadn't been wearing a shirt this whole time so he decided to leave the bathroom and head over to Magnus's closet. He didn't like the idea of just taking a shirt from Magnus but he didn't know what else to do. He found the least crazy shirt and put it on. The shirt was white with black stripes on the sleeves. 

Once Alec was ready he walked over to the bedroom door and took a deep breath in and out before opening the door. When he walked out he was half way around the corner when he heard Magnus talking with a female who he didn't recognize. 

"Why is there a shadowhunter in your house?" Grace asked bitterly as she looked straight at Alec.

Magnus turned around and when he saw Alec he smiled. "Alexander, what are you doing up?" 

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I just needed to stretch my legs." Alec replied softly.

"I smell Shadowhunter blood and I see the runes on you...but I also smell a mix of warlock blood in you as well." Grace said and took a step towards Alec.  
Alec's eyes widened and took a step back. "What are you?" 

"Leave him alone Grace." Magnus spat.

Grace looked over at Magnus and then back at Alec. "I bet your blood would taste just as good as it smells."

Magnus walked over to Alec and pushed him behind him. "I think we're done for today Grace. You can see your self out."

"Fine but I will be telling Camille about your new....toy." Grace said and with vampire speed she was gone.

Alec sighed and leaned up against the wall closing his eyes. He stayed like that for a minute until he felt a hand on his cheek. When he opened his eyes he saw Magnus looking at him with concern but there was something else in the way he was looking at Alec as well.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked.

"I'm fine."

"You shouldn't hide your warlock mark, your scales still need to be healing and they can't heal when they're glamoured Alexander." Magnus replied as he gently rubbed circles with his thumb on Alec's Jaw.

Alec closed his eyes once more and shook his head. "I don't....I....Magnus...."

"You don't like your mark do you darling?" Magnus whispered.

"No." Alec responded.

"I don't like mine either." 

Alec opened his eyes at that and frowned. "But your real eyes are gorgeous."   
After he had said that his eyes widened and he felt a blush approaching. 

Magnus smiled. "Thank you darling. You're are even more gorgeous. Now come on take off that glamour. It's just the two of us okay?"

Alec sighed and then closed his eyes. When he opened them back up his eyes were glowing and blue and his scales were now on his body once more.

"There you go. I also see that you're wearing my shirt." 

"I...I didn't have any other shirts. I'm sorry I should of asked."

"I was teasing. Of course you can wear my things. Has anyone ever told you that your really sexy?" 

Alec ducked his head as the blush deepen. "Uh..."

Magnus laughed and then patted Alec's shoulder. "How about I order us some food and then we can relax and watch a movie." 

"Sounds great." Alec replied and headed towards the couch with Magnus right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> This chapter was kind of bad lol but the next one will be much better I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudo's and comments!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Once they were settled on the couch and Magnus had ordered food, the room fell silent. Alec was on one side of the couch and Magnus on the other. Magnus looked over at Alec and sighed, he really wanted to sit next to the gorgeous boy but he didn't know if Alec would want that. Magnus was falling for Alexander and it scared him in a way. The last person he gave his heart to was Camille and she ripped it to pieces. However Magnus knew that Alec was nothing like Camille but that's what scared him even more. He didn't want to hurt Alec because Alec was just so precious. Thinking about the other boy on the couch made him think back to all the horrible things he went through and then his siblings. God his siblings.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked breaking away from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Alec asked looking over at the Warlock.

"I told your siblings that I would ask, your siblings want to see you and they were wondering if they could." 

Alec closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. "I...I don't want too but...I think that I should."

Magnus sighed and nodded. "Are you sure darling?" 

"Yeah. But I'm not showing them my warlock mark Magnus...I can't." 

"And you won't. They don't deserve to see it. Your scales should be almost fully healed by tomorrow so it won't hurt to put your glamour up. That is if you want to see them tomorrow." 

Alec nodded. "Yeah, I want to get it over with."

"Of course darling. Now how about we stop talking about this and watch a movie." Magnus said with a grin.

"Sounds good." Alec replied.

Ten minuets into the movie, Magnus heard the door buzzer go off. When he got up from the couch and opened the door, it was the food delivery guy. He paid the guy and grabbed the food thanking the man. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to Alec and this time sat closer to him. He was telling him self it was only for them to reach the food better but in reality that wasn't the whole case. 

Alec looked down at the box and when Magnus opened it, Alec looked over at Magnus with confusion.

"What is this?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked over at Alec with wide eyes and then chuckled. "It's pizza. You've never had pizza?" 

Alec ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "No...I've been fed the same food for years."

Magnus nodded and grabbed Alec's hand making the younger man look up. "I'm sorry, you should of never had to go through that." Magnus whispered.

"It's not your fault. Let's not talk about it okay? I really want to try this pizza. It smells so good." 

Magnus laughed and nodded. He then snapped his fingers and caused two plates to appear. One on Alec's lap and one on his. He then snapped his fingers one more time making two glasses filled with soda appear on the table in front of them.

"So uh..... how do I get one?" Alec asked shyly.

"I'll show you." Magnus replied. He reached over and grabbed a pizza slice by the crust and lifted it up causing it to separate from the others. He then sat it down on Alec's plate and watched as Alec's lips turned into another smile. It was nice seeing Alec smile.

"That was easy." Alec said and the took the pizza and bit into it. 

Magnus laughed once more when he saw Alec's eyes widen. "Good?"

"Fantastic!" Alec said and took another bite.

Magnus smiled and took a piece for his selves and the two turned their attention back onto the television screen.   
\----  
When Magnus woke up, he didn't wake up to silence. He woke up to a scream and when he looked over to his left he saw Alec thrashing around on the couch, screaming and mumbling words that Magnus couldn't understand. It broke his heart seeing him like this. Magnus closed his eyes and then opened them once more.  
He then gently grabbed Alec by the shoulders and started to shake him lightly, saying Alexander over and over again. A few minutes later Alec's eyes shot open and tears were running down his face. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and rocked back and forth telling him it was okay.

"Shhh shhhh you're safe here sweet heart. No one is going to hurt you again." Magnus whispered.

Alec shut his eyes and buried his head into Magnus's chest. They sat there for a while unitl Alec got off of Magnus and wiped his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Alec whispered ducking his head down.

Magnus shook his head and placed a finger under Alec's chin lifting it up. "No need to apologize Alexander. I understand. Do you want to talk about it?"

"The nightmare, it's the same one I have every night. There's something you don't know Magnus, and I...I can't tell you Magnus." Alec said. 

"Whatever it is you can tell me."

Alec shook his head. "No..no. He said...he said if I told he would.....I just can't." 

Magnus nodded. "Okay, was this man from the Clave darling?" 

Alec nodded. "Yes."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes."

Magnus nodded and pulled Alec into another touch. "Okay, okay. He won't hurt you Alexander. He won't get to you. What did he do?"

Alec shook his head again. "He..... I can't." 

Alec got up form the couch and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him. Magnus was furious. Not at Alec, never at the poor beautiful boy. But at the man who hurt Alec. He didn't know what the man did to Alec and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but if he was going to help Alec, he had to get answers no matter what it took.  
Magnus got up from the couch and walked over to the bathroom. 

"Alexander, I'm sorry." Magnus whispered leaning his forehead against the door.

No reply.

Magnus tried to open the door but found it locked. 

"I'm coming in okay?" 

When he still got no answer, he unlocked the door using his magic and opened it. What he saw made him want to break down and cry. Alec was sitting in the bathtub with his knees against his chest. His head was on top of his knees and he was crying once more. 

"Oh darling..." Magnus whispered and walked over.

"I'm sorry." Alec said once more.

"No sweetheart. Don't apologize. How about we get you ready for bed okay?" 

Alec nodded and stood up. Magnus helped him step out of the tub and led him into his bed room.   
"You can sleep in my bed, I can sleep in the guest room." Magnus said and was about to turn around when Alec grabbed his wrist.

"Can you...stay?"

"Are you sure?""

Alec nodded. "Yes. I don't want to be alone. I mean if you don't want to then that's okay."

"Of course. Come on darling, lets get to bed."

When they were both changed into comfortable clothes, they crawled into bed. Magnus stayed awake until he was sure Alec was asleep. When he saw that Alec was fully asleep, he kissed the boys forehead. "Good night Alexander." Magnus fell asleep right after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys. Life has gotten pretty busy.  
> I hope you like the chapter and if there are any mistakes I am very sorry.

When Magnus woke up, he felt something heavy resting on his chest. As he looked down he saw Alec sleeping peacefully with his head on Magnus's chest. Magnus smiled and ran his fingers through the shadowhunter warlock hybrid's hair. He then saw that Alec's glamour was down and Magnus couldn't help to think how beautiful the boy really was. The way his scales shined in the sunlight that was coming through the window. He also had delicious abs which was a great plus. When he felt Alec stir he looked down to see the younger mans eyes flutter open.

"Good morning sweetheart." Magnus said softly.

"Morning." Alec said with a rough voice which Magnus absolutely thought was sexy. 

"How are you?" Magnus asked while combing his fingers through Alec's hair.

"I'm alright. Better actually. How are you?" Alec asked.

Magnus froze his hand. It's been a while since someone had asked how he was. "I'm good Alexander. Thank you for asking." 

Alec smiled. "It feels so good to be free Magnus. However I'm sorry if i'm being a burden. You never asked for this and I'm sorry. I can leave anytime you want just say the word." 

Magnus shook his head and wrapped his arms around Alec. "Alexander you listen to me. You are not a burden and I am so glad that you're here. It's actually really nice having someone here. It's been a while since I've had a room mate. When you weren't here I was pretty lonely." \

Suddenly they heard banging on Magnus's front door. Alec and Magnus both sat straight up and Alec was about to get out of bed when Magnus put his arm out in front of him.   
"Stay here Alexander. Okay?" 

"Okay." Alec said quietly. 

Without thinking Magnus kissed his temple and got out of bed. He walked over to the door and when he heard a familiar voice yelling his name to open up he sighed and flung the door open with his magic. He however blocked the entry way so the people at the door wouldn't enter.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked.

"It's important Magnus, it's about Alec. Please let us in." Jace said.

Behind the blonde shadow hunter was Isabelle and Clary along with the red heads friend Simon.  
Magnus huffed and sighed. He looked at each one and then nodded. "Fine but stay in the living room. I'm going to go talk to Alexander."

Magnus left the four to go back to his bedroom. When he walked in he saw Alec standing up and dressed his glamour was still down. His scales showing and his eyes glowing with runes scattered all around his body. Alec sighed and walked over to Magnus.

"I know they're here and I will see them." Alec said

"Are you sure sweet pea?"

"Yes, as long as you're with me." Alec responded.

Magnus smiled. "Of course. Let's get this over with." Magnus then grabbed his hand and the two walked out of Magnus's bedroom. 

When they walked into the living room, all eyes were on Alec. Alec looked over at his sister and Jace who were walking towards him. They were about to hug him when they stopped mid walk and just stared at him. They were looking at his warlock mark. Alec felt Magnus squeeze his hand and lead him towards the couch. When they were sitting down the others followed.

"So say what you have to say." Magnus said as he dropped his own glamour. 

"Alec...." Isabelle said ignoring Magnus.

"Isabelle please just...say why you're here." 

Isabelle nodded and cleared her throat. "They know Alec is gone...they're searching for him as we speak. We had to sneak out of the institute and make sure no one was following us. It's bad. So many people are looking for you Alec. They even put up a wanted sign and some of the down worlders are helping to find you. We came here to warn you." 

Alec's eyes widened and he felt himself starting to shake. If they found him than that wouldn't be good. Especially if HE found him. Alec whimpered and his his face into Magnus's neck. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and rocked him back and forth gently.

"Sh...they won't find you Alexander. I'm going to protect you." Magnus whispered.

"He's not the only one. We're here to help. Alec we left you once, we abandonded you and I am so sorry. We are so sorry you have no idea. But this time, we are here to stay. We won't let them hurt you ever again." Jace said 

Magnus looked over at the four. "So I'm assuming you four are wanting to stay here then?" 

"Yes." The four of them said in unison. 

"It's up to Alexander." Magnus said.

Alec sighed and then mumbled a yes into Magnus's shoulder. Magnus sighed and nodded.   
"If any of you upset Alexander in anyway you are out do you understand?" 

"Of course." Isabelle said and the others agreed.

"Good then let's figure this out."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter and if there are any mistakes I am very sorry.

Magnus showed Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Simon each to their guest rooms and a tour of the apartment. Once that was done they made it back into the living room and they each took a seat. Magnus made sure that Alec was sitting closely next to him. He then snapped his fingers causing a glass of water to appear in his hands and then handing it over to Alec who said a quiet thank you and took a sip before setting it down on the coffee table.

"So I must ask, do they know how Alec got out?" Magnus asked the four who were sitting across from them.

Isabelle sighed. "No. They have no clue as to how Alec got out. They first suggested it was you who helped Alec get out Magnus but once I told them that you left ten minutes before Alec escaped they brushed it off and started to look at other possibilities."

Magnus nodded and gently took Alec's hand in his and squeezed it gently as he felt Alec tense up a few seconds ago.

"Alright. So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to place up more wards around my apartment and then tomorrow, you four are going to go back to the institute to find out if they found anything about Alec. When you two come back we can talk about what else we're going to do. I'm also going to send a fire message to my dear friends Raphael, Ragnor, and Catarina to see if they know anything." Magnus replied.

"Sounds like a plan. And uh...Alec. I have something for you brother." Jace said and carefully stood up and made his way over to Alec.

When he got to Alec he crouched down so that they were now at eye level with each other. Doing so only made Jace take an actual good look at Alec. He has dark bags under, scars all over his body, his face is pale and he's very skinny. There's sadness and pain in his eyes and all Jace wants to do is cry and kill every single person who had hurt Alec. He hates that he left his brother. He hates that he was never there for him when he needed them. He hates the shadowhunter and man he's become.

Slowly Jace reaches into his back pocket and when his hand is visible again, everyone can see that Jace is holding a stele in his right hand. He holds it in front of Alec and uncurls his fingers leaving the stele in his palm. He looks up at Alec and gives him a soft smile.

"Take it Alec. It's yours."

Alec reached out with a shaky hand and gently picked up the stele out of his parabatai's hand. He closed his eyes at the feel of the stele. It's been ages since he's had one in his possession. He doesn't realize that he's crying until Magnus pulls Alec on to his lap and wraps his arms around him.

"I...I can have this? You...you wont take it away from me?" Alec whispers as his voice shakes.

"Oh Alec. No. Why would you think that?" Jace asked softly.

"Because they took mine away from me. It was one of the one things I had that helped me keep grounded. Helped me remember who I was and they took it." Alec replied wiping at his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alec. I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you. That I never came back. I'm so sorry for doing that to you Alec. But I need you to know that Isabelle and I never stopped looking for a way to get you out. We never stopped loving you. I hope you know that." Jace replied feeling his own tears run down his face.

"I..I know Jace." Alec said and got up from Magnus's lap. "I need a break." 

Magnus and the others watched Alec leave the living room and go into Magnus's room. Magus felt his heart ache for the boy and sighed. He looked over at the others and saw that Jace was about to follow him when Magnus gently grabbed the shaodwhunters wrist and shook his head. 

"Give him time Jace. He's been alone and scared and abused for years. He just needs time. I'm going to go check on him. You four can get settled in. I'll let you know when you're brother is ready to talk again." Magnus said and walked away from the others and into his bed room.

Alec sat there on the side of the bed, his legs dangling off of it with his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands. Magnus quietly shut the door and leaned up against it watching Alec. He knew he needed some space for a few seconds but he still wanted to be there for Alec. Alec had his eyes closed and hadn't noticed that someone was in the room with him. He was remembering about the day his stele was taken away from him. It was three weeks after Alec's capture. They had tied his wrists with runed ropes to the headboard of the old creaky bed. Those ropes made it to where Alec couldn't use his magic. They would always drug him so he would be weak and couldn't break out of the ropes. Luckily there was some length in the ropes so Alec could have his hands by his legs. He would try his best to draw runes into his skin but some how the rope made it to where the runes would fizzle out and not work. 

He would do it every time he was left alone. He would try and try to draw runes into his skin but it never worked. However having the stele in his hand reminded him that he was part shadow hunter and it grounded him to keep hope. That and seeing his sisters. However on the third week Aldertree came in and Alec was too slow to hide his stele. Aldertree was angry. He was angry at the people who didn't check him. He was angry at Alec for keeping the thing. So Aldertree snatched it from Alec's hand and broke it in two. Alec didn't cry. It hurt, it hurt so badly but he didn't cry. He wouldn't give Aldertree that satisfaction. He didn't cry when Aldertree hit him over and over again. He didn't cry when a knife was carved into his face and arms. The first time he cried was when his siblings never showed up. First his stele and then his siblings. It was all too much. 

When Magnus heard Alec sniff, he gently walked over to Alec and wrapped him up in a hug and when he did Alec tensed in his arms. 

"Alexander, it's me darling. You're okay. You're safe." Magnus whispered.

Alec opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Magnus. "Teach me how to use magic." 

This time it was Magnus who tensed up. "What?" 

Alec huffed and wiggled out of Magnus's arms and turned. He was now sitting with his legs folded onto the bed and facing Magnus.   
"Teach me how to use my magic Magnus. I don't want to feel weak any more. I don't want to not be able to defend my self. I don't want to feel like this any more." 

Magnus sighed and rested his forehead on Alec's. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides...it's a part of me."

Magnus smiled and lifted his head. "Alright. We'll start tomorrow."

Alec smiled back. "Thank you. And do you uh... do you think you could make a training room? I really want to train again."

Magnus smile grew wider. "Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Warning: Mentions of past non con. Nothing too graphic don't worry.

After Alec and Magnus came out of the bedroom they decided to call it a night and to talk more after Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and even Simon came back from the institute to find out if they can find anything else about Alec and what the others knew. So Magnus had shown them each a guest room because he knew that Alec's siblings weren't leaving. He knew that they didn't want to leave Alec alone ever again but that didn't excuse them for what they did. However they did want to protect their brother and he wasn't going to send them off, not unless Alec said the word. 

Once the four were situated, he went back into the living room and saw that Alec was gone and that his bedroom door was open. He slowly walked inside and when he did he saw Alec sitting on the bed staring at the wall. Magnus walked over and gently sat next to him and pulled him into his arms. Alec jumped at first but when he felt Magnus wrap his arms around him, he leaned into the touch.

"Can I sleep in here again tonight? If no that's okay too. I just don't like sleeping alone." Alec whispered.

Magnus sighed and nodded. "Of course Alexander. Of course. And to be honest, I don't like sleeping alone either." 

Alec smiled and then it dropped as he realized something. "Can I borrow some pajamas? I don't have any clothes besides the ones you brought me here with." 

With a snap of his fingers, a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top landed on Alec's lap. When Magnus looked over he saw Alec's eyes widen and then smile. He then looked at Magnus and kissed his cheek shyly before getting up and heading towards the bathroom to change. Once the door shut, Magnus reached up and placed his hand on the same cheek that Alec had kissed. He closed his eyes and smiled. The kiss was barely there but at the same time it felt warm and soft and caring. 

When Alec stepped out of the bathroom, Magnus saw that Alec had his full glamour dropped now. His scales were out, his eyes were glowing blue, and something he hadn't seen since the first time he saw him was the claws on his fingers. Magnus couldn't help but stare. Even though Alec was still pale and awfully skinny with bags under his eyes and scars all over his body, Magnus thought he was beautiful. 

Alec smiled shyly at Magnus as he climbed into bed. Magnus smiled back and stood up this time walking towards the bathroom to get changed himself. A few minutes later he walked out and saw Alec under the covers with his eyes closed and fast asleep. Magnus chuckled and climbed into bed himself and turned the lights off with his magic. As he got under the covers himself he scooted closer to Alec and laid down completely. He slightly jumped when he felt an arm wrap around him but relaxed when he felt Alex nuzzle his face on the side of Magnus's neck.

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed. It had been a while since someone had held him like that or had been even close to him like that. It was strange to say it but he felt relaxed and safe with Alec and he wouldn't have it any other way. A few minutes later he found himself drifting off to sleep.

It was 3 a.m. when Magnus woke up to Alec thrashing about and saying over and over again no in his sleep. Magnus quickly sat up and scooped Alec into his arms rocking him back and forth. When Alec woke up, he started to sob and he buried his head into Magnus's chest. 

"It's okay baby. I'm here. shhh you're safe. It's okay." 

"Mag...Magnus?" Alec whimpered.

"Yes darling. It's me. You're okay. I promise you Alexander, you're safe." 

"I'm scared." Alec whispered.

Magnus closed his eyes and kissed Alec's temple. "I know sweetheart. I know."

After a while of Silence, Alec sighed and leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus reached up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Magnus whispered.

"About my nightmare?" 

"Yes darling. You don't have to of course."

"Okay. But theres something you need to know first. it's really hard to talk about though." 

"Take your time Alexander. What ever you feel comfortable with telling me. It will be okay." Magnus replied,

Alec took a deep breath in and out before starting.

"You know that man I was kind of telling you about? The one who was hurting me but...but I couldn't talk about? His name is Michael. Two weeks after I was locked up, they told me that one of the medics was going to examine me. When he came in he told them that they needed them to completely strap me down. They pushed me down on the bed and strapped down both my arms and my legs so tightly that I couldn't even move an inch. I screamed and yelled for them to stop and to leave me alone but they didn't." Alec said as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"When I turned my head, I saw the medic just staring at me. He wouldn't look away. I wasn't strong enough nor did I know how to put a glamour up so of course my warlock mark was on full show. It was weird. No one moved, no one said a thing. Ten minutes later the medic, or Michael as I heard someone call him, he turned to the others and said to leave and that he had to work by himself or he couldn't concentrate. I didn't want them to go. For some reason I felt more safe with them there and with out them. But of course they left and they closed the door behind them."

Alec was now shaking. Magnus quickly held Alec tighter and rubbed his back until he was calmer. 

"When the door closed he walked over to it and locked it before placing a silencing rune on the door. I started to panic. When he turned around he had a grin on his face and it scared me. When he walked back over, he dropped the medical bag that he had with him and he...he climbed on top of my legs and straddled me. I tried to get him off of me but it was no use. He then started to say that it was okay and that I was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Slowly he started to pull my pants and boxers down. He..." Alec said and then stopped. 

Alec felt like he couldn't breathe. His chest felt heavy, his breathing was getting faster, and he felt the panic rise. Magnus quickly grabbed Alec's face gently in both of his hands.

"Breathe baby. Breathe." Magnus whispered. "Open your eyes, and look at me. Concentrate on my breathing." 

When Alec opened his eyes, he did as Magnus suggested. He followed Magnus's breathing and soon his panic attack was over. 

"You don't have to continue Alexander. We can go back to sleep or watch a movie or something."

Alec shook his head. "No. You need to know. Especially about the nightmare Magnus."

"Okay baby, okay." Magnus replied kissing Alec's temple once more.

"When he pulled down my pants and boxers, he placed his hands on me. He....he started to jerk me off. I didn't want it. I screamed and yelled for him to stop but he kept on going. When he made me cum, he would...he would lick it up and then pull my pants back up and tell me that he would be back next month. Once a month for 8 years he would come back and do the same thing. It was awful Magnus. He touched me and I hated it. But what was really sick was he got off on it. He told me that he loved watching me and...it made me sick. I tried to tell the others what he was doing to me but they didn't believe me. They said that no one would even want to touch me because I'm a monster and i'm disgusting. "

Magnus was furious. Blue sparks were igniting from his finger tips and he saw red. He calmed down when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Magnus calm down." Alec whispered. "It's okay." 

"No it's not Alexander. He touched you. He...he...."

"I know Magnus. I know."

"Darling, you need to know it wasn't your fault. What he did, what they all did was wrong. You were just a kid. I wish I could kill and hurt every single one of them. I hate them. I hate what they did to you Alexander. It isn't fair."

"I wish you could too Magnus. I hate them so fucking much."

"What was your nightmare about Alexander? Tell me." Magnus pleaded.

Alec shook his head. "That's just it. I don't think it was a dream. I think it was a vision. Michael was telling me that he would find me. That he was furious that I was gone and that he is doing everything he can to find me. It felt so real Magnus. It felt so real."

"Listen to me Alexander. He is not getting you. He will never ever touch you ever again. Not while i'm around. I promised I will protect you and that's what i'm going to do. I don't know how he managed to get a message to you, but we will figure it out in the morning. You're exhausted and you need some rest. I'm going to put a block on your mind so he won't be able to enter it again. Nor will you get nightmares. I will be right here the whole time. You are safe."

"Thank you Magnus. For everything." Alec replied and leaned over to kiss Magnus's cheek before falling asleep once more.

Magnus sighed and held a hand over Alec's head. The block was now placed on Alec and Magnus finally laid back down. As he did he felt a tear escape. Alec has had such a hard life and it wasn't fair. He didn't deserve any of this. As he wiped away his tear he promised himself that he would always be there for Alec and that he would keep him safe and make sure every single day that he was cared for. Magnus slowly closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter.  
> sorry for making you all wait. I've had some things going on in my life that I just couldn't find the time.

It was the next morning. Magnus sighed as he slowly began to open his eyes. However when he noticed that the other side of his bed was empty, he frowned. Remembering about their conversation before, Magnus sat up right away and got out of bed. When he opened his door, he heard something coming from the new training room that Magnus had made the night before. He slowly made his way there and when he did he froze at what he saw.

Alec was standing a few feet away from a target as he shot arrow after arrow. He hit it every time and Magnus couldn't help but be impressed. He watched the way Alec's arms would flex every time he pulled back the arrow and let it fly. He was gorgeous. As he took a step closer he saw that Alec's glamour was down and that there was a smile on his face. It was nice to see the hybrid smile. Especially after everything the poor boy went through. However there was something bothering him. How was he so good at it? He doubted that they allowed him to practice archery.

Magnus slowly walked up to Alec and placed a hand on his non scaled shoulder. Alec jumped and quickly turned around aiming the bow at Magnus. Magnus quickly held up his hands and Alec slowly lowered the bow with a sigh.

"You scared me." Alec said as he took a deep breath in and out.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean too." 

"I know. It's alright." Alec replied.

Magnus smiled and moved to stand beside him. "May I ask you a question?" 

"You just did." Alec replied with a smile.

Magnus laughed. Alec was joking around with him which meant that he was getting used to Magnus and it was nice. He knew Alec was having a hard time but hearing Alec use a sense of humor and starting to feel comfortable around Magnus even more now made his heart flutter.

"How are you so good at this? I doubt they let you practice." Magnus replied.

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "They didn't. But when I was a kid, before I was locked up, I would train day and night. Archery was something that relaxed me. I guess it just stuck with me and I still remember how to do it." 

"Well you're amazing at it." 

Alec blushed and bowed his head as a small smile appeared on his lips. When he looked back up he saw Magnus looking right at him with fondness in his eyes. Magnus took a step closer and slowly placed a hand on Alec's cheek. Alec didn't flinch. Instead he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"Alexander I..."

"There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Clary said as she barged into the room with Jace and Isabelle behind her.

Magnus groaned and pulled back. When he looked back at Alec, he saw Alec turn his back to the three and put his glamour up. Magnus frowned but he knew it made Alec feel more comfortable not showing his warlock mark. Alec then turned around, looked at Clary and his siblings before turning back to the arrow and fired arrow after arrow.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked looking at Alec.

"Training obviously." Alec replied rolling his eyes.

"Well can you stop so we can talk?" Clary responded bitterly.

Alec huffed and walked over to a table to place his bow and quiver down. He then walked back over to them and stood close to Magnus. When he looked over at Isabelle he saw her glaring at Clary and Alec couldn't help but to smile at that. 

"What do we need to talk about?" Alec asked.

"What to do about the Clave. They're looking for you Alec." Jace said softly.

Alec sighed. "I know this. However it's not so much the clave as it is Aldertree and..." 

"And who?" Clary asked stepping closer to Alec.

Alec shook his head. "Never mind." 

"No tell us! We are using our own time to help you so talk." Clary demanded.

Alec closed his eyes and held back a whimper. She was treating him just like Aldertree's followers did. It was bringing back bad memories. Magnus quickly pulled Alec into him and wrapped his arms around Alec whispering "It's okay." Into his ear.

"Clary! Do not talk to my brother like that. Do you fucking understand?" Isabelle hissed.

"yeah yeah whatever." 

Jace sighed. "Who is it Alec? Please tell us."

Alec looked up at Magnus who whispered something in his ear. Alec nodded and looked back at his siblings and avoided Clary's gaze.  
"His name is Michael and that's all you're going to get." 

Isabelle nodded. "Thank you Alec. Really." 

"I think that you three should head back to the institute. Aldertree is still in charge and is probably going to be suspicious if you don't return. Try to find out everything you can and then meet us back here. When you come back we can go over a plan." Magnus said to the three.

"Good idea. I also want to talk to Alec." Jace said softly.

Alec shook his head. "There is nothing to talk about." 

"But there is.."

"No."

Jace sighed. "Alec, I hurt you. I understand please just.."

"NO! You don't understand! You know nothing! I was the one being tortured every day. I was the one hoping and praying that my siblings, my family, would come and see me. I was the one who was hurt day after day. So no Jace. You don't understand. I don't want to hear you're apologizes. I don't even want to be in the same room as you or Isabelle and especially Clary. I still love you. I love you both don't get me wrong. But I need time. So please Jace, just give me time." Alec said trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay." Jace responded as a tear rolled down his own cheek.

Clary quickly grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. Isabelle looked back at Alec before following the two. When Alec knew they were gone, he broke down in Magnus's arms. Magnus held him tightly and wiped away the tears.

"I don't know what to do anymore Magnus. I'm so confused and scared all the damn time. I hate this so much." 

"I know sweetheart. I know." Magnus whispered. 

"I thought I was getting better. I thought I was moving passed this." 

"Hey, you went through so much. I know you want to move on but you can't do that over night. It's okay to cry. It's okay to be afraid and to be hurt. You've been through so much Alexander. It is okay." 

"I'm sorry. I keep doing this to you." Alec whispered back.

"No. Don't be sorry because there is nothing to be sorry for and you're not doing anything to me. I'm glad you're with me. I'm going to be here for you no matter what okay?"

Alec sniffed and smiled. "Okay. And Magnus?"

"Yes darling?"

"I'm here for you too. I hope you know that."

"I do Alexander. I do."  
\------------  
Alec did a few more rounds of training with his bow before they headed out and Alec took a shower. Once he was done he went into the kitchen to see Magnus hovering over the stove with a white apron over his clothes. Alec smiled as he walked up to Magnus leaned on the counter that was near the stove.

"I didn't know you could cook." 

Magnus jumped and laughed when he saw Alec. "Didn't hear you come in. And yeah I can cook. I mean I've lived for centuries so might as well learn how to cook." 

Alec nodded. "So what are you making? It smells great."

"Some shrimp pasta. It's almost done. Hungry?" 

"Starving." 

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Alright. Go sit down and i'll bring you a plate."

Alec nodded and walked over to the table. He took a seat and reached into his pocket and took out his stele. Ever since Jace gave it to him, he kept it with him everywhere he went. It felt nice and normal to have one again. When Magnus came to the table with two plates he sat down and handed Alec his before noticing Alec looking down at the stele while he twirled it in his fingers.

"Have you used it yet?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec looked up and shook his head. "No. I haven't used one in a long time and i'm kind of nervous. Stupid really since i'm part shadowhunter but, it just feels strange you know?"

"It's not stupid. I get it. It's kind of like taking the training wheels off a bike. I think you're just waiting for the right moment. The moment when it feels right to use it." Magnus explained.

Alec nodded. "Exactly. Now enough about that, let's eat." 

Magnus laughed. "Let's eat indeed."

Magnus looked at Alec as the boy ate. Sitting here at the table, just the two of them while eating and talking, it felt normal. Magnus hadn't felt like this in a very long time. He felt warmth and happiness and he knew it was all because of Alec. He never wanted to let this feeling go.


End file.
